De corazonadas y paranoias varias
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Todo su mundo se balanceaba en una conjetura, en un odioso presentimiento. La aflicción y la pena le devoraban. ¿Y si Sasuke...? No, no quería pensar en ello. Porque el día en que le faltara, sencillamente, ella no podría más...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Drabble, AU & algo o mucho de OoC y angst.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

• _**De**_ _**corazonadas y paranoias varias **_•

* * *

¿Cuántos días llevaba así?

En los que ya no podía respirar normalmente; el dolor se concentraba en su garganta, una extraña opresión se cernía en su pecho y la angustia no abandonaba su corazón.

Y sin ningún motivo. Aparente, al menos.

_¿Por qué?_

No sabía ya cuántas veces se lo había preguntado. _Es que no había razón_. Y no podía comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, esa odiosa sensación nunca le abandonaba. Ni en las escasas noches que conseguía conciliar el sueño. Porque todo se estaba volviendo tormentoso.

A pesar de autoconvencerse frecuentemente y repetirse, como un mantra, que todo estaba bien; todo su ser gritaba que no.

_Que pronto caería esa mentira que llamaba amor_.

Parecía como si todo estuviese derrumbándose.

Pero sólo ella se daba cuenta de ello.

Y peor aún: que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La impotencia era lo que más le atribulaba. Nunca había sido precisamente alguien activa; pero saber que no podía luchar, ahora menos que nunca, le llevaba al borde de la desesperación.

No obstante, su boca seguía tan silenciosa como siempre. Aunque se estuviese ahogando por ese desolado océano de incertidumbre, sus labios permanecían sellados y su rostro impasible. Porque ella creía que todo era obra de su imaginación. Que, simplemente, se estaba volviendo loca sin motivo. Y que su forma de expresar su demencia, era haciéndole dudar de todo y del único que había querido.

No era nada. No pasaba nada. Todo está bien.

La relación era perfecta. Ambos eran felices y los momentos que compartían eran maravillosos. La sequedad de la voz de uno y la baja del otro se habían vuelto soportables para ambos. Cualquier guiño o gesto lo comprendían tranquilamente. Se complementaban a la perfección.

Entonces, ¿de qué sufría y se acongojaba?

Tal vez, porque cada vez que su mirada violácea se incrustaba en la seria y oscura de Sasuke, sentía que un pánico descomunal le invadiese repentinamente. También cuando le veía esbozar una leve sonrisa. No lo percibía sincero, sino detestablemente compasivo. Era como si todo ese sencillo conjunto le diese a entender que el fin estaba cerca.

Realmente, le aterrorizaba pensar que algún día se iría y le dejaría por su cuenta.

Y, Hinata, sabía que si eso sucedía, no podría soportarlo.

Porque volvería a sentirse ignorada. Todo su mundo nuevamente sería opaco y desolado.

A su mente, regresaron toda clase de recuerdos: buenos, malos e inclasificables, que eran los de los últimos días. Las palabras cariñosas, de enojo e incluso los indiferentes _hmp_ que a él le gustaba tanto soltar. Abrazos suaves y eso de estar sentados a veinte metros de distancia. Besos, pequeños mordiscos y apáticos roces.

Aquellas veces que habían hecho el amor tan apasionadamente así como cuando sólo podía catalogarse de sexo por costumbre. Los gemidos de placer se convertían en pantomimas. Y, al final de todo, ambos salían de la habitación, perfectamente vestidos y sin decir nada.

Pero al día siguiente, Uchiha simplemente no le dejaba sola ni por un instante, no obstante, sin decir nada en absoluto.

La confusión se había instaurado otra vez.

Semejante resumen sólo le acalambraba su alma adolorida.

—Sasuke, no…

Una lágrima logró huir de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándola indeciblemente. Verlo entrar tan calmado y con su rostro sereno fue suficiente para ella. Sus orbes violetas se desencajaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_Todo había acabado, finalmente._

Sasuke llegó hasta el sofá de la morena temerosa y se quedó de pie, frente suyo. Se agachó levemente, le tomó del suave mentón y acercó sus labios a los del otro.

—_Ya sé que estás a punto de decirme adiós_… —susurró con voz quebrada y resignada, rompiendo todo intento de beso, a centímetros de su boca.

Él se detuvo, sorprendido en demasía. Le miró, y al ver la pena que embargaba a la joven, sólo atinó a sonreír tristemente.

—Hinata, siempre has sido muy perceptiva.

Acarició la despeinada cabellera y palmeó suavemente la gélida mejilla.

—Hemos volado muy alto, casi hasta rozar el cielo, ¿verdad?

Ella permaneció callada. No se atrevía a mirar a quien le decía algo tan hermoso de forma tan hiriente a la vez. Aunque, bueno, siempre había estado consciente de que él era un experto en ello.

—Pero, ahora, he comprendido que sólo uno quedará volando a la deriva.

Mas el varón no volvió a posar sus ojos en la chica.

Se dio la media vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se fue.

A Hyūga más bien le había parecido que había huido.

Y, eso, fue lo que le rompió definitivamente el alma.

Tristemente, había tenido razón.

_Siempre la tuvo_.

También, se percató, que nunca había deseado abrazar tan fervorosamente a Akamaru.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/A:**

No sé quién fue más cruel: si Sasuke o yo. ¿Un empate? Creo que sería lo justo.

Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, _Jesús_, a pesar de semejante final. ._.

_See you._


End file.
